


andriel being soft

by neiljostenlovesexy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Exy (All For The Game), Fluff, M/M, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, alftg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neiljostenlovesexy/pseuds/neiljostenlovesexy
Summary: a collection of cute moments with Neil and Andrew.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 46





	1. But that was before.

**Author's Note:**

> its super short but i hope you enjoy.

Neil Josten has never been a fan of cats. To be frank, Neil has never been a fan of animals.  
He didn't trust himself with such a precious thing. Something about a cat just felt wrong. At least it used to feel wrong. His mother never let him have pets. Mary seems to have a hatred for animals and their hope for the world. Sometimes Neil saw himself in animals so ready to run at the sight of danger. He had wanted a dog once. Even got the guts to ask when he turned 7. His father had carved that out of him with blood and flesh. His mother had cleaned him up while forcing him to stay silent. Hand over his mouth as she cleaned the cuts. He knew not to ask ever again. But that was before. 

That was before Andrew. That was before the kisses and the soft touches in the moments the years that passed when things finally felt okay. Andrew had brought him safety. He had brought him something He had painted over the harsh lines and showed him what it felt like to be okay. To be able to breathe. To be able to lean. To be able to want and not have blood and flesh as the answer. So when a small kitten is found under the porch of Abby's house. Small and black an obvious runt of the litter. Neil wonders, He sees the way that Andrew looks at it. He sees something there. Something he hadn't seen before. Something small and childlike it filled with wonder. He loves the sight of wonder on Andrews's face.

“Do you want to keep it?” Neil says. A moment of impulsivity of hope. That these two boys have suffered so much could have something so small. He dug his hands in his pockets while peering at the small black cat. His heart hurts, he is reminded of the blood and the flesh. Of the pain and the hurt.  
He feels a hand. Meets eyes with Andrew. He breathes. He wants.

“Animals don’t suit you, Josten”. Andrew says. His words giving off an easy tone. Brushing his hands on Neil's neck. Running circles in the skin. Neil nods. He can do this. He can want. He can give Andrew this thing. no. He can give them this thing. This small indulgence. 

Andrew lets him go as he picks up the small black cat. As he holds it with such care and such admiration. And Neil knows that he would do anything to see that expression on Andrew's face forever.

“I've changed” Neil smirks. Stepping closer to his boyfriend. His answer.  
Andrew says nothing who holds the cat to him tighter. A sign, a message, I promise.


	2. Coco and Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew misses bee, He has his rabbit though.

Andrew was too far away from Bee. There was no coco, there was nothing to ground himself. How he had convinced himself would be okay while she went on a week vacation to some nerd convention. Because of course, Bee liked nerd conventions. The ones where you dress up and act stupid. He thought he would be fine. He needed to be fine.  
It was winter break. He had his rabbit. It was better with his Rabbit. So he walked up to the dorm and entered. It was warm and soft and he smelled….coco? And there was his rabbit. Bundled up in a blanket, a mug in his hand slowly slipping out as he slipped into a deep sleep. A flush on his cheeks probably from running in this weather. 

“What do we have here little Rabbit”. He whispered to himself. Neil’s auburn hair that he loved to run his hands through. He reached, but something stopped him. Not yet he needed to find himself first. He needed to be steady and calm. He needed to ground himself. He would never say this out loud though. He needed nothing and no one. 

But the coco. His hands were still shaky. At least as shaky as they get. Maybe that would help. He was tired though, so very tired. He did not want to have to do anything right now. He looked over at the microwave a small note on the door. He walks over, plucks it off the surface.

“I made you coco :)” It read. He opened the door and saw an orange cup filled with the warm liquid.  
Of course, he had.  
Andrew reached in and grabbed the mug. Thankful for having something to hold. Something to help. Something that reminded him he was going to be okay. He took the smell in. Brushing his lips against the mug. He smiled, a small one but a smile nonetheless. He walks over to the sofa. Setting his mug down and slowly taking the one from Neil’s hands. The Rabbit moves slightly but stays put. Andrew settles close by, not touching though. But the warmth was there. 

He takes a sip. A breath leaves his lungs. 

“Yes or no,” Neil says. Peering up at Andrew through his mostly closed lids.  
Andrew thinks. “Yes”. He says with a whisper. Not having the energy to speak too loud.  
Neil closes the space and rests his head on Andrew's shoulder. He snuggles close and breathes a sigh of relief and lets his eyes flutter closed. Andrew threads his hands through the boy's hair. He breathes. He is okay. He has his rabbit and his coco and for now and maybe forever. That's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hope you liked it? Leave a comment below, please.


End file.
